Homecoming
by saffroncremebrulee
Summary: Part 7/7. By request, the gorgeously lush, emotional, and lemon-y conclusion to the Parting series. Atem x Anzu. Revolutionshipping one-shot. Please note the M rating.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own the characters, plot, and storyline of YGO. I do not own T. E. Lawrence's masterpiece the _Seven Pillars of Wisdom_, either.

I do, however, own the fictional _Parting/Lights/Midnight Reflections/Nights/Sights/Reunions_ series, with _Homecoming_ as its final conclusion.

This is dedicated to everyone who pushed, prompted, and prodded for a vision of Atem and Anzu's reunion. You should notice many points of intentional symmetry between works because I'm just _that_ sentimental and sappy.

**Rated M for tasteful adult content.**

* * *

"I loved you, so I drew these tides of men into my hands  
And wrote my will across the sky and stars"

T. E. Lawrence, _Seven Pillars of Wisdom_

The sun whispered as Ra sailed across the sky.

Atem studied the stunning display of golden resplendence pouring through the window, arms clasped protectively around Anzu. Memories of the evening floating before his eyes. Her face. Her eyes. Her touch. Everything about her entranced him. _By Ra._ The way she swayed, smiled, and loved. The way she took her sweet time removing that damn fabric, the blasted leather shoes, those accursed belts before floating gloriously into his waiting embrace.

How lonely his twilights used to be, darkened by need and want. How bright midnights before, illuminated by urgency and desire. Every kiss, every caress, every sigh. Every nuance of feeling melting into rhythm of her, disappearing into the dawn of her gaze. So captivating; so enthralling; so encompassing that the mere absence of her starved his very soul.

But she was here now, tangled in him, a glorious, faint smile gracing her visage. Nothing would separate them again, bound as they were as the waves to the shore, woven together- forever and always.

For what were decades spent apart compared to the infinity of love?

Those nights seemed so distant. Agonizing millenniums spent waiting for someone- _her_\- to water his withered dreams. It wasn't until she called his name in delicate, dulcet tones that his heart awoke- startled and anew- from its motionless slumber. It wasn't until she kissed him that he _felt_, really felt, the thrill of life-sustaining need pumping through his veins. She summoned in such filthy, siren-esque chants that he shredded every pretense of control and tumbled, headfirst and desperate, spinning faster and faster into dizzying swirls of color.

And he's been falling ever since...

Doors slamming in haste, jewels clanging without ceremony, linens flying with urgency. Moonlight mingling with their movements, love threading their hearts, limbs blurring with motion. The heavens flooded peals of molten honey when they moved- _by Ra_, if he weren't already addicted, he would swim the galaxies time after time just to relive the memory of his name falling from her lips again, again, again.

"You're _mine_," he demanded over and over, watching the stars leave and reappear in those beloved azure eyes. At first, she had replied, teasingly, with infuriatingly soft _hmmms_ before falling, too, headfirst and desperate into intoxicating rushes of gold and amethyst. Then she was incoherent save the mantra "Yours, yours, yours," falling like delicious, satisfying odes to his pride as lights danced across her face.

"_A-tem_."

_"An-zu."_

Syllables pouring from lips in breathless waves, consonants and vowels blending in perfect tides. One separated; now joined, moving to the symphony of that musky, sweet music embroidering them like stars in the night. Constellations of movement scattered across tenderness, roughness, whirling swirls of burning brilliance. Orchestras of syllables exploring, circling, pouncing, ruthless in their guile and utterly complete in their possession. Melodic howls punctuated by guttural mewls. Hurried drops of sweat dripping in steady waves. Ribbons of love encircling, binding, taunting. _Alto. Soprano. Bass._ All vibrating in sensuous harmony as horizons shattered beneath the twinkling moon.

In the mornings, he adored waking her with gentle murmurs; she, too, adored waking up to his reverent kisses. Warm, insistent, steely. They said everything and more. How much he loved her. How much he missed her. How much he wanted- no, _needed_\- to have her in his arms. Charming, wanting, begging. Everything she murmured he coaxed from her lips before- countless times- but he wanted to hear them falling over and over, as if for the first time, every time.

For he was hers and she was his.

_His dawn, his dusk, his sky._

_His lights, his nights, his all._

* * *

Review? It would mean a lot to me. :)

Coming up next: the next chapter of _Trials_ (I promise it's almost done!) and an epic Peachshipping romance titled Sentimental Notes.


End file.
